The present invention relates to cast covers and especially to a decorative three dimensional cast or splint covers which covers the cast on a patient.
In the past, a wide variety of rigid casts and splints, as well as flexible casts, have been provided for use on patients with broken or damaged bones or the like. Typically, a plaster cast is used for a broken bone and is formed a patient's limb, such as the arm or leg, with a hardening material to hold the leg and bone in place. Some splints are made of rigid polymers which can be snapped onto the patient to act as a cast or splint to hold the leg or arm rigid while the bone heals. Typical prior art splints or casts can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,865 to Hill-Bryne for a replaceable rigid cast with integral fasteners which immobilizes an injured body part by fitting over the damaged body part and has adjustable fastening members for immobilizing a body part. In the Seeley U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,167 a splint is provided having flexible corrugated material providing a central support base and opposing support walls and connected with straps to immobilize the body part. In the Castle U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,258 a disposable splint immobilizes a body member and wraps around the body member and straps thereto. In the Murray U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,534, a method of forming a thin resilient shell on a body member uses a cheese cloth and gypsum.
In one prior art patent to Bergen U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,820, a splint liner provides a soft cushioning liner for surgical splints especially metallic splints used in cases of fracture. The liner can be easily sterilized and reused to cushion the rigid splint.
The present invention acts as a cushioning liner but is directed towards a decorative cover for the splint which provides a more athletic appearance to the rigid splint and especially to a three dimensional cast cover which emulates a three dimensional sculpture or object such as a shoe and sock.